Cats in the Family, a New Baby
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: Its back, with a new twist. What has Harry brought for his Grandmother? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Cats in the Family 2

By Ravyne Hans

Arabella Figg stood in front of her stove, stirring some kind of stew with a delicious smell coming off the top. She took a spice off the shelf in front of her and put a couple of dashes of garlic that she stirred in well with the potatoes and beef steak.

'Harry will soon be here with the groceries' she thought, 'and I must make this superb. First meal with my Grandson and I want it perfect.'

Taking a spoon off of the counter she dipped it in and sipped the swirling beef broth and declared it edible. 'Now for the cheese,' she mumbled, slipping in about a cupful of pepper jack. 'Brings out the zest.'

Suddenly a car door slammed in the front yard. 'Oooh, that's him!' She rushed to get off her apron and stopped to check her hair in the entry room mirror.

'Harry,' she gushed. 'How are you my dear? You must be tired, coming all the way from London?'

'It was worth it, Gran,' He replied. ' And how on earth did you get the angels to come down and cook?' He teased.

'Oh Harry,' she blushed. 'You must learn to stop teasing you Gran. She isn't used to it!'

'All the more reason to do so.' He grinned, kissing her on the cheek. 'Lets go into the living room. I have something to show you.'

Settling down on the couch a few minutes later, Harry withdrew a small Kleenex box from one of the shopping bags. Reopening it, he slid his hand inside and withdrew a withered pure black kitten about a few weeks old.

'Ohhhh!' the old lady squealed. 'Harry, where on earth did you get such a treasure!'

'I found him sleeping in a curb by my apartment house.' He said, a big grin littering his face. ' I knew how upset you were when you lost Earle, so I thought you would like someone new to replace him.'

'Oh, Harry.' She gushed, a similar grin spreading. 'In all my life I have never seen such a sweet, sweet kitten! Whats his name?'

'Well, Ron wanted to call him Chudley after the Chudley Cannons, and Hermione wanted to name him Elvis after some dead muggle singer. I've been calling him Boots, but I thought you would like to name him yourself.'

'Well, personally I like the idea of Elvis. I remember him being quite famous in America when I was young, in fact I believe I still have an old album of his that my husband bought for me when we were newly weds. Just a second and I'll find it.'

Arabella bustled from her seat, and went to an old window seat full of songbooks and some kids books Harry remembered reading when he was young and would stay here for long afternoons while the Dursleys went out to eat or to a movie. Finally diving under the dustiest pile, Mrs. Figg drew out an even dustier album with an bold ELVIS over the cover.

'Ah! Here we go. One of his oldest albums.' Bustling over to an old record player, she popped in the album and the squeaky sounds of 'Jail House Rock' came over the speakers.

'Look Harry!' she giggled, 'Elvis likes his name!

Sure enough, at the sounds of the music, the black kitten had gotten to his feet and was bouncing to the music and waltzed over to the kitchen sniffing at the scents of the beef stew which was starting to smell a bit too overcooked.

'The stew!' She shouted. 'I forgot about the food!' Rushing into the kitchen she drew it off the stove and hastily stirred the bottom. 'Oh thank goodness,' She exclaimed. 'Only a slight burn of the potatoes. Nothing to worry about.'

Then she ladled some stew into a small saucer and put it on the floor for the curious kitten who was exploring the floorboards.

'Thank you Harry,' she said. 'You always seem to know what makes me happiest.' With a contented smile she turned and started to set the table. Her perfect day, had a even more perfect ending.

THE END


	2. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
